Get Me Hired Episodes
Get Me Hired Season 1 Episode 1 "Unemployed Pilot" Published on May 13, 2016 It's the end of February. Duane is walking up the stairs. He have no idea where this classroom is. So he gets escorted to the right class. He gets to the class and it's really full. There this big table with swizzle chairs around it. Duane was lucky to get a seat. This lady Ms. Wanda is telling them that it's their goal to get them a job. Some kids had to go take a placement test. To see what they know in regard of customer service and mathematics and reading comprehension once the testing was finished, so Duane headed back to the class where he saw the alphabet on the board and people was calling out words that relates to careers. Duane isn't really participating for being too bashful. After that, this tall guy with blond dreads and big glasses comes in with this girl. They are Robert and Charney. They are cousins. Charney has a daughter and Robert do hair. It's time for lunch. Duane stayed in the classroom to eat while some others went out to eat. Rose and Ryan stayed. Rose is a black girl who speaks an second language, French and Ryan is a white guy who looks scuzzy and out of place. Daron comes in and is talking to Jeffrey about getting stopped by the cops for taking a detour. Daron is really quiet and he is dark skin with dreadlocks and jeffrei is really quiet too, and he have breads, and dresses like he's coming from church. Episode 2 "Motivation Is Key" Published on May 20, 2016 Duane's second day Dr. Brandy is a speaker for the day. She's a motivation speaker. Duane was pretty excited about that. Robert and Charney comes in. Robert has this attitude for some reason. This tall dark skin guy comes in. His name is Shawn, he loves bob Marley and weed. He's talking with his best friend Deandre. This girl Julieta comes in and sits next to Duane. She's friends with Charney and Robert. It's a full house today, Rose is here, Daron, Jefrei and others. Soon Dr. Brandy comes in. Everyone is looking at her thinking she's some college student. She petite, light skin, dressed really classy with a beanie and glasses. As she introducing herself, Shawn says "I bet you're feeling yourself today". Duane, in his head is like... "You gotta be kidding me, you have to be the one t say something like that". In a vary sarcastic way, Dr. Brandy asks what does that mean... Shawn says she looks really good. Some people laughs a little. She goes on to tell her that she has her doctorate degree, she came from a poor family, she made sure she got good grades and made it to college with a job. She said that she partied with her friends. Most of her friends were white, and they would tell her she's not like most black girls. She even reveals that she has a child and that she's really in her 30s. Shawn was really surprised. She wanted to know about the kids. Julieta shared that she's a manager at McDonald's in Woodlyn, Charney says she works at McDonald's too. Robert says he do hair. Duane says he makes tee shirts. Brandy really thought that was interesting. Episode 3 "Motivation Is Key Pt 2" Published on May 20, 2016 Brandy went on about the topic of job interviews. Saying they have to play the part of getting that job. Coming to the interview 10 minutes early, good attitude and of course doing the interview correctly. So she wrote some key questions on the bored to answer the basic question "tell me about yourself". The questions are "your name" "school you graduated from" "course you're studying" list few skills etc. then she had an activity with everyone to memorize their answers. Everyone lined up facing each other. One person will be the interview while the other person will answer the questions. First they'll say hi and give a good hand shake. Duane had to interview Jeff. He was so quiet and spoken so softly. It was unbelievable. Then he had to interview Deandre. He did a fairy good job, next Duane interview Robert. The. Daron who was quiet as a tip mouse. Then Duane had to be the interviewed person. He done it so many times that he started to memorize it and it sounded professional. Rose and Duane intakes each other before they went back in the class. Brandy wanted to tell them that it's not easy out in the real world but they have to put in work and effort to make it. So she gave Business cards to Duane, Deandre, Shawn and Julieta. And she told Shawn to not be texting her that she looks good then the whole class started laughing. Episode 4 "Back To School" Published on May 27, 2016 Last thrums day was a good day. Duane learned a lot and thought Dr. Brandy was awesome. Duane walks in and sees this lady Marge. She says "hi how are you today" Duane says "I'm good and you" in Duane's head he's thinking this lady is a hiring manager so he better be on a professional behavior. Ms. Marge started talking to Duane, asking about him until everyone started coming in. Soon Jeff came in and Ms. Marge started talking to him. Jeff is so awkward it's ridiculous. In comes Daron, Shawn, Deandre, Rose comes in, then Charney and Robert. Ms. Wanda started handing out books. Duane is like, annoyed that they have to spend the rest of the day doing work. They turn to the page about Percentages. They will be learning how to figure out the final price after deduction of percent off. In the book there's the direction on how to do so. Duane has always been good at math and that's because, all throughout high school they used IT calculators. Sadly calculators are not allowed for this excersize. Duane is doing multiplication on paper and it's been a long time since doing this. Rose isn't sure if she's doing this right and she doesn't want to say her answers because she don't want to be wrong. Now everyone has to volunteer answer. Duane was called on and it was wrong. Thought of being wrong is crushing Duane from the inside. But he realized what he got wrong and started fixing his answers for the rest of them. Now, Ms. Wanda is writing percentage problems on the bored. Then three people will come up and do them in front of the class. Duane doesn't mind going up, as long as he's right. Everyone is doing the problem on paper until it's time. Jeff volunteered for the first one. But got it wrong. So Deandre went on his phone and did the problem, to get the right answer. So Deandre came up to do the problem. And it was right. Then Shawn came up to do a problem and that's the end of the lesson. Duane became Friends with Rose, they would talk to each other during lunch. She would always complain about being hungry but never bring lunch. Julieta, Robert and Charney are talking about nasty stuff until Robert brings up some drama and starts talking about people. Episode 5 "Dos And Don'ts" Published on June 3, 2016 It's another day, 10:15am Rose came a little late. She has her hair done a little differently. She has 6 long thick braids. Ms. Greene came and started lecturing her about her hair on how she won't get hired looking like that. Rose don't really like Ms. Greene because she gets on her nerves. Geoff is quiet sitting across from Duane. Duane can't seem to not notice his hair. It's braided so sloppy. He don't have enough hair to braid in the back of his head. It's a distraction. So today Duane, Rose, Geoff, Daron, Charney, Julieta and Robert are all here. Ms. Green left and Ms. Wanda came to do book work with them. They are learning about counterfeit money in the book. Reading what fake dollars looks like and what to do if you ever get counterfeit money. Julieta is a manager at McDonald's and said that happened to her one time. Someone gave them fake money. So they purposely took really long with his order while they called the police. Ms. Wanda said that's the best way to deal with it. The next day Charney comes in and she's in pain. Her back hurts. Stealing Is the topic. Ms. Wanda said shoplifting will be covered for the test in a couple months. Charney use to work at K-Mart before she started working at McDonalds. She said that a friend came to k-Mart to try in some cloths. Then they put the cloths in a bag and tried to walk out the door before they were caught. Julieta said that the McDonald's she works at got robbed. The man waited in the bathroom waiting for the store to close to rob it. So there is special money they give to robbers that explode of red ink. The lesson they learned when it comes to shoplifters, you must see the costumer hold and detain the object, never assume and just go up and ask if they need any help. And if you ever see a costumer leave the store with the object then call security. So there's a special exerts that will get people laughing. Episode 6 "Flashback Friday" Published on June 10, 2016 The lesson is on shoplifting and how to determine if someone is doing it and what is the best procedure for it. Ms. Wanda tells a story about her being profiled and accused of shoplifting. She was with a lady and her daughters and they went into to a store to find some clothes. And she noticed a worker following her everywhere, and it made Ms. Wanda feel kinda uncomfortable. Then the person approached her and asked if she was going to buy it, and arms. Wanda told the lady no she's looking. But she noticed the lady wasn't saying anything to the white lady's he was white. So they left. Jeff said he would have been really upset. Jeff has been coming out his shell lately. This is the most he every said anything. For a Shoplifting exercise, there are sceneries in the book, and Ms. Wanda and Ms. Marge figured it would be fun to have people act it out. Jeff decided he'll be the store owner and Charney is going to be the the shoplifter. The scenario says a woman enters the store and looks at make-up cosmetics, and then process to put them in her purse. So Jeff is so awkward Duane finds that really funny. Charney walking the door pretending to enter the store and she walks to the white board and open a few markers like they're makeup. Then Jeff is awkwardly following her around really close to her before she can even act out the shoplifting part. Jeff gave her space, and then Charney put the marker in her purse and processed to leave. Jeff walked over to her and asked "can I help you?" Charney's response is "I don't need no help..." And tries to leave the room. Jeff stands in the door way and told her he saw her take something without paying for it. Charney says he's accusing her for stealing. Duane, Julieta and Robert starts laughing. He tried to take it out her purse but then she just fought it and eventually left the room. It was really funny. Next scenario, a man looking at watches, slides one in his pocket and leaves. So since Robert is always well dress in suits and ties everyday. The next day A few people are not here today, like Rose and Daron. It's in the second quarter, Duane is on the computer until the door opens and comes this kid Marquise. Duane recognized him immediately, he's the kid who was in the first season of the School of ours CCCS. He was talking to Ms. Marge. He is currently in Auto class and he is seeking a job. It's Shawns birthday tomorrow and he's excited. He makes an announcement about a party at his house. But he also adds that they need to be at least 21 because of alcohol. Duane is only 20 but he's not even thinking about going to his party. Duane is not trying to get shot. Episode 7 "A Story From The 70s" Published on June 17, 2016 Ms. Greene is upset that many people are out today. So she decided a to lectures the class. She is saying some of the kids don't have social security cards so don't k is their social security numbers, none are resister to vote. Then she goes on about politics saying that we don't want trump in office. She says she never witness a presidential election like this where the person running was vary controversial. Jeff says he's not into politics. Ms. Greene looked at him with annoyance saying everyone vote makes a difference and voting will help not get a certain person in office. She tells everyone that they're at least 18 and should all be voting. Duane is feeling the Bern, but Ms. Greene says that trump can't wins, so it falls between Bernie and Hilary. She says Bernie and Hilary views are the same until it comes to health care. She don't like what Bernie plans on health care is. She says he's making so who ever is able to afford will get it first where Hilary is opposed for that. Ms. Greene is team Hilary. Next day Ms. Greene is at again with the lecture talking about appearances because she's trying to get us hired. She's talking about tattoos, hair, and overall appearance. Julieta says she has a tattoo behind her ear. Ms. Greene says as long as the tattoo is not visible everthing is good. Now Robert, who do hair has nice hair and is really flashy with it. Ms. Greene says he should shave his down a little. Robert does not like the sound of that. Then jeffrei. His hair is always a mess. She's telling him to get his hair cut or rebraided. But he don't want to. Duane is thinking jeffs hair is a mess and he agrees with Ms. Green. Ms. Wanda tells story about her in the 70s. She use to work as a flight attendant. Where she had to board the plan on time because the plan waits for no one. And she said back then she was a partier. She always went to parties. But one time she partied too much and was hungover and had to board that flight and was late. She said it was the worst feeling ever. Luckily for her her boss gave her a second chance and she was never late again. During lunch, Rose came in and said that she got a job. Her job is sampling. Selling samples at Big Lots for 6 hours and she pick only Mondays and Tuesday's to come in. Julieta is talking about nasty stuff to Charney and Robert saying Facebook be showing porn where a girl was squirting everyone where. Duane was talking with Rose until Marquise came in. He remembers Duane. Duane and Marquise is talking saying how he was such a little asshole back in middle school. Soon the prompters came in. Marquise is talking to miss Marge about getting his license and going to automotive class.